


Say You Won't Let Go

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: So I wrote a second part to Odeo Te, Ama Te, but in Ryouma's perspective. Yes, in this story, he is still dating Scarlet, but realizing that he still loved Azura. I like doing this, make lyrics in characters emotions, especially for a ship. Thankfully a friend of mine gave me a few suggestions for it. I might go back and forth for Azura and Ryouma, they are only ever in angst mode when I write about them, it's never nice and fluffy. I am not even sorry about it, this is the only angst I can ever write about. I have another song I can use, for the both of them together, not being apart from each other. I want to see how this goes first and go from there.





	

Ryouma sat in the bar, reminiscing old thoughts of an old friend that he loved, or one that he still loved. It had been so long since he had seen her, and it hurt, they had known each other since they were young. Those memories were his favorites, and now, his life faded to black and white. He could remember hearing her beautiful singing voice, so beautiful. At the bar, there was karaoke, and one person went up on stage and started to sing. The song hit him more than it should have. 

"I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough. We danced the night away, we drank too much, I held your hair back when, you were throwing up," they sang. He started to hum, since he knew the song. Azura made his life light up, with her voice, her dances, her smile, her laugh, her everything. He couldn't believe he was stupid to let her go, especially they way it happened, he was so stupid. "I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know," of course she didn't, he couldn't bring himself to tell her those words, and he was afraid to tell her, and thought he would lose her. Ryouma then went to a different woman, whom he fell in love with, but even with her, he never stopped loving Azura. 

He started to sing softly, hoping that no one could hear the tone of his broken voice. "'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go. I know I needed you, but I never showed, but I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go, just say you won't let go." He only ever tried to play the love he had, for anyone off, but the love he had for Azura, he shouldn't have. He even knew he was leading her on and toying with her emotions. He kept thinking he was so stupid for everything he had done to her. He took another sip of his drink, hoping he could drink his emotions away, knowing that it wouldn't be possible. 

Ryouma after collage, all he could every think of was what they could have been, all the things that they could have, could've done, together. He thought, maybe in an imaginary world, that he could wake up next to Azura, to see her sleeping in the morning, to be able to wake her up with some coffee, and breakfast. Maybe they could have a couple kids, and they would take them to school and embarrass them in front of their friends. 

"When you looked over your shoulder, for a minute, I forget that I'm older, I wanna dance with you right now. Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever and I swear that everyday you'll get better. You make me feel this way somehow," the person kept singing, with a soulful voice. He loved it when saw her dance, he could see her true personality shine through it. He always wanted to join her, whenever she danced. Oh, how he loved it when she dance, it was going through his brain, remembering every time that she danced. 

Ryouma was so in love with Azura, hopelessly in love with her. He only wished she knew that. "I'm so in love with you and I hope you know. Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold. We've come so far my dear, look how we've grown, and I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go, just say you won't let go." Ryouma hoped that Azura never let go of the memories that they had. Her love was the only thing on his mind, hoping that she hasn't forgot about him, he didn't forget her, not even if he tried. 

He wanted to be with her, until they were ghost, she was always there for him, even when his father cheated on his mother, that hurt him, even though the other four never knew about it. He finished his drink, then left the bar, heading more into the city. He kept singing that song the person was singing, when he shouldn't have. "I'm gonna love you till, my lungs give out, I promise till death we part like in our vows. So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows, 'cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go, just say you won't let go," he sang quietly. Ryouma wanted those words to be true, wishing that he could be with Azura, until they were old and grey. He love her even after his lungs gave out. 

Ryouma walked towards the apartments, walking up the stairs, to the door, and up the stairs to a room. He stood in front of it, trying to work up the courage to knock on the door. He wanted to apologize to her again, even after the hundredth time, but he couldn't think of the words to say. He sighed, trying not to seem creepy to the other tenants that were coming through the hallway. After a few minutes, Ryouma finally knocked her door, both wanting her to open it, and not wanting her to. Even though he didn't getting an immediate response, he walked way. 

Azura opened her door, not seeing anyone there. She walked out of her apartment, to look at Ryouma's back. "That's all you are going to do," she asked, angrily. He sighed, knowing that he screwed up even more. He turned around and shrugged at her. She was very mad about that, he could understand it. "Aren't you going to say something," Azura asked. "Just say you won't let go. Oh, just say you won't let go," he replied. He put his hands back into his pockets and left the building. Ryouma knew that she didn't want to see him in the first place, at least he got to see her one last time. He was going to try to move on, hoping that, in time, she could forgive him, and that he wouldn't let the same thing happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a second part to Odeo Te, Ama Te, but in Ryouma's perspective. Yes, in this story, he is still dating Scarlet, but realizing that he still loved Azura. I like doing this, make lyrics in characters emotions, especially for a ship. Thankfully a friend of mine gave me a few suggestions for it. I might go back and forth for Azura and Ryouma, they are only ever in angst mode when I write about them, it's never nice and fluffy. I am not even sorry about it, this is the only angst I can ever write about. I have another song I can use, for the both of them together, not being apart from each other. I want to see how this goes first and go from there.


End file.
